La Víbora, la Princesa y la Montaña
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Buenas tardes. Este es un fic sobre la batalla entre Oberyn y la Montaña, con unos flashbacks del pasado de Oberyn con su hermana Elia. la parte de la batalla es muy similar a la de Martin pero con los pensamientos de Oberyn. Espero que os guste a todos/as #FrikiFanClud


Esta es una historia inventada, basada en personajes del Maestro George R.R. Martin y a petición de Obara Greyback, que me pidió un fic sobre la Víbora Roja, que espero que le guste. Todo pertenece a Martin y sólo él sabe la verdad.

LA VÍBORA, LA PRINCESA Y LA MONTAÑA

Desembarco del Rey, allí estaba él, con su lanza llena de veneno en una mano y en la otra su escudo de metal con los colores de la Casa Martell. Llevaba una armadura ligera: grabas, avambrazos, gorjal, hombreras y bragadura de acero. No llevaba casco, no le hacía falta para su forma de luchar. En su cabeza sólo había un pensamiento, _hermanita, hoy os haré justicia y me cargaré a los dos cabrones que te hicieron eso._

Allí estaba su amada Ellaria, la madre de sus cuatro hijas pequeñas, con la cara completamente pálida al ver al hombre contra el que se enfrentaba Oberyn. Entendía su miedo, pero tenía que hacer justicia y para comenzarla, debía matar a ese gigante de Clegane. _Puedo matarlo y lo mataré por Elia y sus hijos. _Tenía un plan. _Haré bailar a ese perro hasta que esté tan cansado que no pueda ni levantar el brazo; luego lo derribaré y le haré sufrir por todo lo que le hizo a mi hermana y sus hijos. Además, salvaré al pequeño Lannister y le daré por culo al viejo, antes de darle su regalo._

Vio a Lord Tywin, _tú serás el siguiente y comprobaré si cagas oro, _levantar la mano y el Septón Supremo empezó a rezar al Padre, para que ayudará en aquel juicio por combate y al Guerrero, para que diera su fuerza al brazo del hombre cuya causa fuera justa. _Esa es la mía._

Le dieron a Clegane un escudo gigantesco, _¿tendrá todo gigante este monstruo?, _y Martell avanzó con rapidez hacia la Montaña, quería matarlo en ese momento, pero se paró para seguir con su plan. _Llevo años esperando este día y lo haré sufrir; ahora empieza tu juego final._

- ¿Te han dicho quién soy? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, intentando contener su odio.

- Un muerto cualquiera – respondió Ser Gregor -, qué más da, estarás muerto dentro de poco – intentó acercarse pero el dorniense viendo su movimiento, se fue a un lado.

- Soy Oberyn Martell, uno de los príncipes de Dorne – dijo mientras la Montaña se movía para no perderlo de vista -. La princesa Elia era mi hermana.

- ¿Quién? He conocido a muchas mujeres – preguntó Gregor Clegane con rabia.

_Sabes perfectamente quién era, cabrón. _El príncipe dorniense lanzó su lanza hacia el gigante, como un aguijonazo, pero Clegane la paró con el escudo y contraatacó con su mandoble. _Ataca, ataca y cánsate. _Oberyn lo esquivó con un giro y volvió a atacar con la lanza. Gregor la desvió con la espada, pero no lo suficiente, _ahora,_y Martell la volvió a lanzar nuevamente, con gran rapidez y logró desgarrarle el jubón, dejándole un buen arañazo en el acero de debajo. _Es la hora de que empieces a hablar; hoy haré justicia, Elia._

- Elia Martell, princesa de Dorne – siseó la Víbora Roja -. La violaste. La asesinaste. Mataste a sus hijos – continuó diciendo con voz dura y seca, llena de odio hacía el hombre que había matado cruelmente a su hermana e hijos.

Clegane gruñó y le lanzó un tajo hacia su cabeza, que el príncipe pudo esquivar fácilmente. _Bien, te estoy cansando; pronto confesarás y serás mío._

- La violaste. La asesinaste. Mataste a sus hijos – volvió a repetir, intentando que confesará sus crímenes.

- ¿Has venido a charlar o pelear? Yo sé lo que quiero, ¿y tú?

- He venido a hacer que confieses tus crímenes - _por las buenas o por las malas. _

Continuó golpeándolo, con golpes rápidos, intentando pincharle en todos sitios: bajo vinetre, su escudo, los ojos…

_Los ojos…._

* * *

_Paseos por los estaques_

- ¡Oberyn! ¡Oberyn! – oyó una voz dulce, que reconoció al instante y se dio la cuelta con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, Elia! – la vio correr hacia él y abrió los brazos para recibirla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sólo, hermanito?

- Pasear y mirar los estanques – dijo con ojos tristes.

- ¿Puedo pasear contigo? – preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos con esa mirada que sólo tenía para él, y él sólo pudo asentir.

Empezaron a caminar cogidos de la mano. El chico dorniense era muy feliz de estar con su hermana, siempre quería estar con ella, jugar en los estanques desnudos, estudiar juntos, comer juntos, poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Pero había oído algo, que había resquebrajado sus sueños…

- ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? ¿Por qué estás tan serio – preguntó ella, parándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Nada, Elia, nada – respondió él, separando su mirada de la de ella.

- Oberyn… - lo cogió de la cara y se la giró para volver a mirarse a los ojos -. ¿Qué sucede? Puedes decírmelo, soy tu hermana mayor.

- He oído a padre y madre…hablar sobre ti - dijo nervioso-. Hablaban de buscarte un marido – continuó con dificultad y pena y se apenó más al ver la sorpresa y el miedo en la cara de su hermana.

- ¿Un marido?

- Sí, un marido. Y harán que te vayas y me dejes. Eres mi hermana y no quiero que te vayas de Dorne. Yo…yo – entonces su hermana le tocó la mejilla y él calló.

- Tranquilo, Oberyn – le dio un beso en la mejilla, para tranquilizarlo -. Tengo 11 años. Aún no he florecido y padre y madre aún tardarán unos años en encontrarme a alguien. Tenemos tiempo para pensar algo. O puede que mi futuro marido tenga que vivir aquí en Dorne y podremos estar juntos. Y si me tengo que ir, conseguiré volver las veces que hagan falta. Tranquilo hermanito, no nos separarán – le sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Pero si intentan separarnos les clavaré a todos una lanza.

- Ja, ja, ja –rió -. Tenemos tiempo para estar juntos. Oberyn, sonríe. Se nos ocurrirá algo – le despeinó el pelo antes de empujarlo y salir corriendo -. Vamos, hermanito. A que no me pillas antes de llegar a los Jardines del Agua – le sacó la lengua, riéndose.

- ¡Voy! – gritó el dorniense, sonriendo y corriendo detrás de su hermana.

…

* * *

Siguió dando vueltas a su alrededor, le iba pinchando con su lanza y retrocedía para cansar a su enemigo, que no paraba de dar vueltas para poder seguir su ritmo, bien, montañita, maréate un poco y cánsate; pronto caerás y haré justicia, muy pronto.

Siguieron combatiendo con gran fiereza por todo el patio, sin parar de lanzarse su lanza y su mandoble. Oberyn siguió moviéndose más rápido y más ágilmente. _ Aguanta más de lo que creía. Pero a este ritmo conseguiré cansarte y poder clavarte la lanza al cuello cuando confieses; tengo que hacer que confiese, tengo que hacerlo por ella._

- La violaste – dijo haciendo una finta -. La asesinaste – continuó, parando un golpe del mandoble de Ser Gregor con su escudo -. Mataste a sus hijos – gritó con toda la fuerza que tenía y lanzando su lanza contra el cuerpo de La Montaña, a la que sólo hizo un arañazo al gorjal. _Lástima, ese gorjal es más grueso de lo que pensaba; debo continuar, debo hacerlo por ellos y matar a este cabrón. _Entonces Clegane lanzó su mandoble hacia su cuello.

- La violaste – volvió a decir el príncipe, parando el tajo con su lanza-. La asesinaste – tiró su lanza hacia los ojos de Clegane, que tuvo que dar un salto atrás para no morir en ese instante -. Mataste a sus hijos – dijo con rabia y volviendo a mover su lanza hacia un costado de su enemigo, arañando el peto de este,_ casi¸debo hacerle confesar y que sufra_ -. La violaste. La asesinaste. Mataste a sus hijos.

Ser Gregor empezó a soltar mandobles a la lanza, como un animal furioso, para poder romperla y tener a la Víbora Roja a su merced. _No podrás romperla, estúpido; te golpearé con ella hasta que confieses; por Elia; por sus hijos; llevo deseando este momento desde hace años y no voy a fallar; los mataré a los dos._

- La violaste. La asesinaste. Mataste a sus hijos, desgraciado – La Montaña intentó embestirlo, pero el dorniense lo rodeó por la espalda. _Continúa Oberyn -. _ La violaste. La asesinaste. Mataste a sus hijos. _Maldita la hora que te casaste con el dragón. _

* * *

_La princesa prometida al dragón_

Allí estaba ella, con su pelo largo, moreno, con su belleza dorniense y esos hermosos ojos marrones sonriéndole a ese idiota de Uller, que seguro que había venido a cortejarla. Ya habían venido más: Manwoody, Blackmont, Yronwood,…, pero a todos ellos había conseguido que se fueran a sus casas, sin la mano de su hermana.

Ella ya tenía 16 años y era muy hermosa. Habían venido diferentes casas banderizas de Dorne y alguna de las Casas Grandes a hablar con sus padres sobre la unión de sus casas por medio del matrimonio. Recientemente, habían estado a punto de unirse con la Casa Lannister, con la unión de Elia y él, con los gemelos de Lord Tywin, incluso habían ido ellos con su madre a Roca Casterly para acabar las negociaciones. Pero cuando llegaron allí, se enteraron que Lady Joanna había muerto al dar a luz a su hijo enano y Lord Tywin no les hizo el menor caso, dejando todo en nada. A los demás, el joven príncipe consiguió asustar con sus comentarios y lo que no eran comentarios.

Decidió que Uller no sería mucho más difícil que los otros y se acercó a ellos con su mejor sonrisa.

- ¡Elia! – la llamó mientras se acercaba a ellos. Cuando llego donde ellos, dio dos besos a su hermana y miró al otro chico, que era de su edad -. Hola, Uller.

- Hola Oberyn – respondió el chico serio.

- ¿Qué haces por Dorne? Vuestro padre, Ser Harmen, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí, mi padre está bien - dijo el joven Uller algo nervioso -. He venido para hablar con vuestro padre y hacer negocios en Lanza del Sol.

- Ah, negocios –sonrió -. Bueno, entonces me llevo a mi hermana. Así podrás ir a hacer tus negocios… - lo miró fijamente.

- Oberyn… - dijo Elia frunciendo el ceño.

- Hermanita, no podemos incordiar a nuestro invitado e impedirle hacer sus tareas. Además tengo que explicarte cosas de mi viaje. ¿Padre te ha encontrado ya un marido que valga la pena? Por qué, sabes Uller, mi hermana se merece al mejor hombre como esposo y si le toca algún inútil, haré que sufra hasta su último suspiro.

- ¡Oberyn! Pero… -iba ella a responderle, cuando Uller respondió.

- No pasa nada, Elia. Tu hermano tiene razón. Debo de ocuparme de ciertos asuntos – dijo irritado -. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Elia – cogió su mano y la besó. Luego miró con reproche a Oberyn -. Oberyn – hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza.

- Uller – respondió el dorniense con el mismo gesto de despedida.

El joven de Sotoinfierno se fue a paso veloz y los dejo solos.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – preguntó Elia mirándolo y hablando con rostro serio.

- ¿El qué? – respondió él sonriente.

- Tratarlo como un idiota y avergonzarlo. ¿Quieres crearle problemas a padre?

- No. Pero Uller no vale para ti. Tú te mereces algo mejor.

- ¿Algo mejor para mí? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¿No lo ves? ¡Ese idiota estaba aquí para pedir tu mano! No es suficiente para ti – respondió serio el dorniense mirándola a los ojos.

- Entonces, según tú ¿quién es bueno para mí? – preguntó enfadada.

- No lo sé. Alguien fuerte y que se merezca tu amor.

- Hermanito, Uller no estaba cortejándome. Además llega tarde. Mientras has estado fuera, padre y madre han concertado ya mi matrimonio.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó Oberyn con gran sorpresa, tristeza y rabia -. Dime quién es y lo mataré – en ese momento, recibió una bofetada de su hermana y se tocó la cara roja.

- ¡Basta ya! No vas a matar a nadie. No puedes hacerlo, el rey te ajusticiaría.

- El rey está loco. No se enteraría.

- Sí se enteraría, si matarás a su hijo y heredero – el joven quiso decir algo, pero Elia levantó la mano para que la dejará hablar -. Han acordado mi matrimonio con Rhaegar Targaryen. Me convertiré en la futura reina.

- ¿Reina? ¿Tú quieres ser Reina? ¿Por qué tú? Los Targaryen se casan entre ellos, no mezclan su sangre.

- Sí, Oberyn. Pero Aerys y Rhaella no han tenido ninguna niña. No sé por qué me han elegido a mí, pero creo que podría ser una buena reina para el pueblo. Además, dicen que Rhaegar es muy apuesto y amable y podría con el tiempo ganarme su amor.

- Y nosotros, ¿qué? Pensaba que querías que estuviéramos juntos en Dorne. Si te casas con Rhaegar te irás a Desembarco del Rey – respondió dolido él.

- Pero puedes venir conmigo. Puedo encontrarte algún puesto allí. Estaríamos juntos, como siempre. O puedo venir aquí de vez en cuando. Seguro que hay una forma – sonrió intentando calmarlo.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No iré a Desembarco. He venido a decir que me voy a Antigua para ser maestre – mintió-. Doran será el príncipe reinante en Dorne, tú serás la Reina de los Siete Reinos y el hermano pequeño, o es Guardia de la Noche, señor de nada o es maestre. Y no tengo ganas de congelarme las pelotas en el Muro.

- Hermanito, no hace falta ninguna de esas opciones. Ven conmigo a Desembarco o quédate aquí en Dorne. Conseguiré venir mucho.

- Aquí y en Desembarco soy un estorbo. Además en Antigua podría conseguir todos los eslabones de maestre y conocería el mundo. Y puede que pudiera ir a Desembarco y convertirme en maestre del Rey – acarició el rostro de su hermana, que estaba a punto de llorar -. Hermanita, no llores. Vas a ser la futura reina y yo el mejor maestre jamás conocidos. Y nos volveremos a ver en Desembarco o aquí en Dorne, y podríamos volver a bañarnos en los estanques o jugar con mis sobrinos. No va a ser tan fácil separarnos. Siempre vamos a estar juntos. Sonríe, hermanita – y con una gran sonrisa, la levantó en volandas, empezando a dar vueltas hasta que ella empezó a reír también.

Y esa fue la última vez que se vieron antes de…

…..

* * *

- Cállate – dijo Clegane moviéndose más lentamente y levantando menos alto su mandoble -. Cierra la boca, joder - dijo nervioso.

- La violaste – repitió el dorniense, desplazándose a la derecha.

- ¡Basta!

Ser Gregor lanzó su espada contra la cabeza de Oberyn, pero este retrocedió.

- La asesinaste – continuó, para seguir intentando la confesión de su enemigo.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

_Está a punto; un poco más y confesará._

Gregor cargó de frente, hacia la punta de la lanza, que chocó violentamente contra su pecho y resbaló hacia un lado. De pronto, la Montaña estaba tan cerca, que podía golpearlo, _está demasiado cerca; necesito más espacio; no puedo caer ahora. _

Clegane empezó a golpearlo con su espada y el dorniense iba esquivando sus golpes. Tiró su lanza _no me sirve al tenerlo tan cerca_, y empezó a defenderse de los golpes con su escudo. Comenzó a retroceder cada vez más. _Mierda, me está ganando terreno y aún no ha confesado; debo hacerlo confesar; debo hacerlo por Elia._ Siguió retrocediendo hasta las caballerizas y chocó contra uno de los espectadores del combate. Esto lo aprovechó Ser Gregor para lanzar un golpe descendente, con toda su fuerza salvaje. Salta, Oberyn y él se lanzó a un lado, justo a tiempo. Menos suerte tuvo el caballerizo, al que le cortaron el brazo y después fue decapitado por la Montaña.

La Víbora Roja cogió su lanza de nuevo y se puso a una distancia de Clegane. _Debo hacer que confiese antes de que me mate; si no confiesa, esto no habría servido para nada; debo seguir;_ continuó diciendo, pero empezaba a sentirse cansado.

- Elia – dijo mirando a la Montaña -. La violaste. La asesinaste. Mataste a sus hijos. Venga, pronuncia su nombre. _Hazlo de una vez por todas._

- Hablas demasiado – gruñó -. Me das dolor de cabeza.

- Quiero que lo digas. Era Elia de Dorne - _¡dilo ya maldito!._

La Montaña bufó con desprecio y avanzó…hasta que, en ese momento el sol apareció entre las nubes.

_El sol de Dorne está de mi lado; debo atacar ahora. _Vio que esa era la oportunidad de empezar a hacer sufrir a su enemigo y sabía cómo. Gregor Clegane se movió para dejar el sol a su espalda, mientras, la Víbora Roja se agachó, entrecerrando sus ojos y volvió a atacar con la lanza, _ahora._ Clegane intentó cortarla, pero Oberyn lo fintó e hizó que la Montaña trastabillara.

_Ahora vas a saber que es el sol de Dorne._ Inclinó su escudo metálico, cogiendo un dardo de luz solar, haciendo que su destello entrará por la ranura del yelmo de su enemigo. Clegane levantó el escudo para protegerse y con un movimiento rápido, el dorniense encontró la axila de su enemigo desprotegida, _ya te tengo, cabrón,_ y lanzó su lanza allí, atravesando la malla y el cuero curtido. Gregor gritó fuertemente cuando la Víbora hizo girar la lanza antes de tirar de ella para sacarla. _Esto es por mi hermana. _

- ¡Elia, dilo, Elia de Dorne! – gritó, mientras giraba alrededor de Clegane, preparándose para asestar otro golpe, posiblemente uno definitivo para que confesará -. ¡Dilo!.

Vio que la Montaña no paraba de sangrar por el brazo, _falta poco, debo hacerlo confesar; es capaz de morir sin confesar; pero morirá sufriendo como un perro,_ y que intentaba andar hacia él, pero se le dobló la rodilla. Ahora Oberyn estaba detrás de él. _Es mío._

- ¡ELIA DE DORNE! – gritó con rabia, odio, ansiedad.

Clegane intentó moverse, pero demasiado tarde. _Ahora sufrirás hasta que lo digas; _y clavó su lanza, atravesando la malla metálica y cuero, entre la greba y la pieza del muslo. Ser Gregor cayó al suelo de cara, cayéndosele el mandoble de las manos. Este giró lentamente y se puso boca arriba.

El príncipe dorniense agarró su lanza con las dos manos y se apartó. La Montaña, detrás de él, intento incorporarse gimiendo. En ese momento, Oberyn se giró y corrió rápidamente contra su enemigo, gritando: _¡Elia! _, y clavó su lanza en el vientre de Clegane hasta partir el asta de fresno. La Montaña tenía media lanza rota asomando por su vientre. Oberyn tiro su lanza y cogió el mandoble de su adversario.

_Está es la última posibilidad. _

- Si mueres antes de pronunciar su nombre, te perseguiré por los siete infiernos, hasta que lo hagas – rugió.

Clegane intentó incorporarse y entre gruñidos quiso arrancarse el asta, pero no pudo.

El príncipe se aproximaba a Gregor.

- ¡Di su nombre! – gritó y puso un pie en el pecho de la Montaña, levantando el mandoble con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, con su sangre ardiendo como el fuego.

* * *

_Sangre y Fuego_

- ¿Qué quieres, Doran? ¿Sabes que estaba con una mujer de Lys, con una piel tan negra como la noche? – dijo Oberyn, enfadado por haber sido molestado para ir allí.

- Esto es mucho más importante que tus mujeres, Oberyn. Estamos en guerra, ¿recuerdas? Siéntate – dijo el príncipe tranquilamente.

- Sé que estamos en guerra, pero Dorne es neutral. No tenemos ningún problema. Así que, hermano, debo irme a acabar lo que he empezado – se dio la vuelta para irse.

- La guerra ha acabado. Los Lannister se han puesto del lado de Robert y han matado a Aerys. Desembarco del Rey ha caído.

- Bien, ¿y qué? Mientras no vengan a Dorne no hay problema – en el momento en que lo dijo, un temblor azotó todo su cuerpo y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Siéntate, Oberyn.

La Víbora Roja se sentó enfrente de su hermano.

- ¿Y Elia? ¿Y los niños? – urgió Oberyn -. ¿Los tienen e rehenes? ¡Paga lo que sea! ¡Dales todo! – empezó a gritar nervioso y se levantó nervioso -. ¡Paga lo que sea!

- No puedo, hermano, dijo Doran con la voz y la mirada más triste que jamás su hermano había visto -. La han matado. A ella y a los niños. La han violado y matado. Han sido los Lannister

- ¡QUÉ! – gritó Oberyn con todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón -. ¡Los voy a matar a todos! ¡No quedará un puto Lannister vivo! – cogió la silla en la que había estado sentado y la reventó contra el suelo, fue hacía un mueble y tiró todo lo que estaba encima. - ¿¡Quién de ellos ha sido!? ¡Dímelo, Doran! ¡Si no me lo dices, tú serás el primero!

- Gregor "La Montaña" Clegane, pero fue mandado por su señor, Lord Tywin – respondió, con supuesta tranquilidad.

- ¿¡Y qué coño hacemos aquí!? ¡Llama a tus banderizos! ¡Hay que ir a Desembarco y matarlos a todos! – chilló furioso.

- Oberyn… - intentó Doran calmarlo.

- ¡Si tú no te atreves a ir, iré yo! ¡Dame un ejército y los mataré a todos! – al ver que su hermano no decía nada, se enfureció todavía más. ¿Tienes miedo a ir? ¿Te dan miedo los leones? – empezó a reírse a carcajadas nerviosas -. ¡Eres un estúpido cobarde! No tenías que haber sido el mayor. ¡Iré yo y los mataré a todos! ¡Aplastaré a Clegane! Les haré…

- ¡CÁLLATE, OBERYN! – gritó su hermano con fuerza, dejando sorprendido a su hermano, que nunca lo había visto gritar -. Cállate y siéntate.

Oberyn cogió otra silla y se sentó.

- Oberyn, crees que no me arde la sangre al saber lo que le han hecho a mi hermana, porque también lo era mía, y a sus hijos, dos bebés. Crees que no quiero levantar todo el sur contra esos cabrones. Crees que no quiero ir yo mismo y matar a esos Lannister con mis propias manos. Pero cuando tanta gente depende de tus decisiones, cuando tantas vidas inocentes pueden morir por la inconsciencia de sus líderes, hay que buscar otros métodos.

- Entonces, según tú, ¿qué debemos hacer?

- Mandaré un cuervo a Desembarco para pedir explicaciones a Lord Tywin y…

- ¡Una carta! ¡Una carta! Estás loco ¿Piensas arreglarlo todo con una carta? – interrumpió Oberyn enfadado y sin entender a su hermano -. Realmente estás loco – se levantó para irse.

- Eso no es todo. Siéntate y escucha – la Víbora, al ver el rostro enfadado de su hermano, se sentó -. Mientras yo mando el cuervo, tu irás a Pentos.

- ¿Pentos? ¿Qué hay en Pentos?

- Los últimos Targaryen. El príncipe Viserys y su hermana recién nacida. Están bajo la protección de Ilyrio Mopatis. Irás allí y acordarás la boda de Viserys con Arianne.

- ¿Y de qué servirá?

- Servirá, cuando Viserys sea mayor y reclame el Trono de Hierro con todo el poder de Dorne. Entonces será el momento.

- ¿El momento?

- El momento de nuestra venganza. El momento de vengar la muerte de Elia, Rhaenys y Aegon. El momento de FUEGO Y SANGRE.

- FUEGO Y SANGRE.

* * *

….

De repente, la mano de Clegane lo agarró por la corva. _Dioses, si está medio muerto._ La Víbora Roja golpeó con el mandoble, pero perdió el equilibrio; _ahora no, no; dioses dadme más tiempo; _y cayó encima de la Montaña. Empezaron a golpearse y dar vueltas con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban a ambos, pero notó como Gregor lo apretaba contra su pecho con un brazo y con gran fuerza. Oía que alguien lo llamaba _Oberyn, Oberyn._

En ese momento, Ser Gregor Clegane acercó su rostro al de él _¿qué quiere hacer?_

- Elia de Dorne - dijo y el dorniense pensó: _Por fín, por fín_ -. Yo maté a esa mocosa llorona – Clegane, con su mano libre clavó los dedos en los ojos de Oberyn.

- ¡Ahhhh! – gritó la Víbora Roja, con gran dolor. Le ardía la zona dónde había tenido los ojos y por dónde ahora salía sangre. _Lo ha confesado, hermana. Lo ha confesado; No lo he podido matar, por ahora._

Quería llorar, pero ya no tenía ojos, había hecho lo posible por matarlo y que confesará. Había conseguido su confesión y su muerte sería pronto, además de tener la esperanza del fuego y sangre.

- Fue después cuando la violé – continuó Gregor hundiendo su puño dentro de la boca del dorniense.

Oberyn dejó de oír todo lo que se decía y empezó a oír una voz que llevaba años sin escuchar, pero que era la voz que quería oír en el último instante de su vida, que le dijo las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo sin oír. Ven, hermanito.

FIN


End file.
